It's a Wonderful Life
by Marjorie K. Place
Summary: The return of a Lt. Addie Watkins has LaSalle thinking about dating again, while Pride and Brody play matchmaker. Take off of Stolen Valor with hints of "Cherri" friendship Canon Complicit for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I was in the mood to explore a different avenue of the fandom and explore the possibilities of something that could be plausible in the canon as far a romance for our Bama Boy and a certain LT who was introduced and then suddenly disappeared altogether.**

Chris LaSalle could only describe his relationship with LT. Addie Watkins as enigmatic, in other words confusing as hell. They were good friends (and drinking buddies), that would always be a given. Addie was just fun to be around. But there were so many other things that far outweighed his need for fun. One being that she didn't give a lick when he rambled on about such things as fishing and hunting. A staunch LSU fan, Addie understood his devotion to the Crimson Tide and his Alma Matter. She even liked his Big Al tattoo ( she gotten a glimpse of it once when he'd taken a bullet in the derrière, chasing down a suspect). He could even count on her for a good Roll Tide every once in a while.

And intelligence the woman sure had him beat. A graduate of Annapolis and the Navy War College the woman could speak three different languages. A far cry from his one Southern drawl though he had picked up a little bit of creole French due to working the local neighborhoods over the years.

As far as style went she could rock an evening gown and looked beyond fabulous in a set of BDU's with a sidearm at her hip. Best of all she liked crawfish, beer and on occasion a fine wine with a good steak. Beyond a doubt she was an educated woman of class earning her way in a male dominated military.

But unlike Percy, Addie was gentle and knew how to feminine, despite her ability to bond with the boys. She wasn't overly private like Meredith Brody yet she had a certain mystery about her that he found attractive. Addie had her set of moral standards which when needed were as high as they came. She was also loyal as all get out and couldn't give a rip about what others thought of her, save for her superiors of course. Thinking back, Savannah had been just a wee bit too conservative when it came to Miss Manners and the rules of a good Southern Woman. She could also be a bit snobbish at times, especially when she had gotten together with her Junior League friends. Not that he had held it against his beloved high school crush.

But Addie didn't seem to have a single flaw or at least none that he could see. If it weren't for his job and the fact that he was still nursing a broken heart he might consider her a candidate for the perfect soul mate.

They'd drifted apart for awhile when her assignment changed sending her on deployment. But after Savannah had died she started reaching out to him again. He'd avoided going out with her at first because he was still dealing with his grief. He had way too much respect for her to just treat her like one of his nameless pick-ups. But after settling down some he was happy to resume their friendship, doing simple platonic things like taking in a game or meeting with a group of friends at Pride's bar: all of which where relatively safe avenues.

"So how are you doing LaSalle, really?" She asked one night when Chris had seen fit to walk her to her car after closing time. Even for a highly trained Naval Intelligence Officer it wasn't safe to be walking the streets of the Quarter so late at night.

Chris shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a faded version of his famous grin. "I guess the right thing to say is that I'm getting a little better everyday."

Addie stopped when they reached her car and cupped his cheek. He was presenting himself like an open book but one that she still wasn't able to read. "You'll get there," she smiled. "Until then we'll always have Christmas Eve."

They both let out small laugh as Chris opened her car door and watched her slide into the driver's seat. Thoughtfully he rubbed his chin as she shut the door and rolled down the window. She was still smiling like a fool when he ducked his head in.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He said, his mouth dangerously close to hers.

Addie pulled back just a little insuring that that neither of them would make a move that he wasn't ready for. Being the girl on the rebound wasn't the option that she wanted to take.

"What Mr. Grinch caroling in Jackson Square?" She teased impishly watching his face turn a few different shades of red. "Or Watching It's A Wonderful Life?"

"Now as I recall we didn't quite make it through the movie." he countered averting his eyes. It wasn't the caroling or the fact that he had caved and watched the movie with her that bothered him: it was the after party that had gone along with it. Standing underneath the mistletoe at O'Malley' after engaging in a couple of cups of their famous Irish Coffee. He clearly still remembered thinking that the coffee was a good alternative to their usual beer and shots. But it was the look on her face that had stuck with him. It was a combination of surprise that had suddenly burst into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Anticipating. They had both just stood there like a couple of nervous school kids, palms sweating until he finally conceded giving her a polite peck followed by a husky Merry Christmas, Watkins.

"You opened up your heart to me(about your brother) that night, Chris. I haven't forgotten that." She replied a bit coy, purposely keeping her voice light. She hadn't been back very long but even she could that LaSalle had changed from the flirty fun loving soul he was before she left. A part of her often wondered what would have happened if she would had taken the lead that night at O'Malley's. Would he have waited for her and never become involved with the woman that he now mourned? The thought messed with her head sometimes.

He straightened and rolled his eyes. "I gotta go, take care Watkins."

"You too, LaSalle"

Shoving his hands back into his pockets he shuffled his way back to the entrance of CFA, where he found Pride waiting.

"Addie's good people." The older agent said, watching Addie's car disappear around the corner.

"Is that your way of givin' me a hint?" Chris quipped, his hand falling his surrogate father's shoulder.

"Just lookin' out for ya, Chris." Like LaSalle Pride had always liked Addie and was disappointed when the liaison position had been pulled from their team.

"Appreciate that King, but I don't need any help when it comes to the ladies." The flirtatious agent was a bit afraid the next words out of his best friend's mouth were going to be questions about where he was laying his head, more correctly not laying it on his own pillow.

"No ya don't, " Pride chuckled "But if ya slow down a bit ya might just see that the right one's standing right in front of ya."

LaSalle's brow furrowed until he picked up on the sound of heels clicking on the sidewalk. Addie was making her way back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here go chapter 2! I'm just gonna settle in and see where this little adventure takes me. I'm kind of diggin' writing something new completely new for the fandom. Thanks to COL for suggesting a Ship Name for LaSalle and Addie: _Laddie_. And thank you to the few who have put this on alert and took a chance on this potential new pairing. **

**Disclaimer: The lyrics to Funnel of Love do not belong to me. But I really liked it when I heard it in the intro to "I Do" so I have adopted it for the remainder of this story.**

 _I tried and I tried, to run and hide,_

 _I even tried to run away,_

 _You just can't run from the funnel of love,_

 _It's gonna get you someday..._

"What's up with Beyoncé in uniform? " Sonja Percy glared with her natural RBF expression at the woman in khaki's who had just come through the door.

"Lieutenant Addie Watkins. She used to be our Navy Liaison, " Brody beamed. As a general rule Merri had liked working with female security officer. It had been nice to have another female to bond with during her first few months in NOLA. A transplant from Maryland, Addie completely understood the older woman's feelings and need for female companionship.

Addie's face broke a smile as she made eye contact with the Midwest native. Meredith Brody was a sight for sore eyes. Although they weren't close friends the lieutenant had enjoyed getting to know the NCIS agent during her time in the office. Like Addie, Brody knew how hard it was to be successful in a field that was generally reserved for men. Brody also had a fetish for wine which made after hours bonding easy. Especially when it involved a good round of dogging LaSalle.

"Brody, it's good to see you again." She leaned in giving the Agent a hug.

"Good to see you." Brody returned before making the proper introductions.

Addie politely extended her hand and smiled at the newest agent. "Agent Percy, it's nice to finally meet you. LaSalle talks about you all the time."

"Funny, he's never mentioned you. But hey, it was nice to meet you too." Percy returned in her usual unnerving tone before sauntering off toward the kitchen. Obviously the new agent was trying to mark her territory for whatever reason.

"Little man's syndrome?" The friendly lieutenant looked at Brody feeling sorry for the agent. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment over her co-worker's comment.

"Sonja can be a little hard to take at first." Brody said uneasily.

"No worries," Addie had dealt with Percy's kind plenty of times during her career. She was a Public Relations person for the Navy and knew exactly how to deal with short and mighty personalities. "Is Chris around?"

"He's in the courtyard." Brody said, wondering what had brought the former liaison back to the office. She knew that Chris had been seen her a few times claiming that Addy had access to intel that Patton was unable to access but she'd seen right through that. It was clear that the first time, she'd seen Chris with Addie that the two of them had an electric playful chemistry that would only be satisfied by further exploration.

Addie stood in the doorway watching LaSalle. He was sitting at the small wrought iron table pouring over a case file. She stood a moment more before he finally looked up acknowledging her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He grinned largely. Politely, Chris rose to his feet and pulled out the 2nd chair as she approached.

"We had some old case files in the office that belong to NCIS."

"And ya just thought they needed hand delivering?" He finished, knowing that case files when needed were delivered by a special courier or uploaded and sent electronically.

"Very sensitive material," Addie whispered leaning in just a bit so that she caught the aroma of something sporty mixed with soap and Speed Stick. It had been completely unintentional but damn the man smelled yummy, like going out on a date yummy. She'd almost forgotten how easily he turned her on, making her stomach flutter with just his smile.

"Is it now?" Chris grinned, raising his eyebrows at her infectious flirty nature. He'd always known her to be playful but today she seemed to be in an especially good mood.

Still smiling Addie reached into her purse and pulled out a 4x6 card, handing it to him.

Chris looked at the card and then at her. It was an invitation. She was inviting him to something. Suddenly, he felt a little ill at ease. "Ya get 'tin' married or somethin'?" he asked. That he knew of she wasn't dating anyone, not that he was an authority on her dating life. But she'd just come back into his. He wasn't sure he wanted to give her up just yet.

"Just read it."

"You are cordially invited to the Frocking Ceremony of lieutenant Adele Susanna Watkins," he read, pondering the intent. Her eyes were smoldering intense and as sexy as hell as they bored into his. "Your middle name is Susanna?" He quipped earning an if looks could kill glare.

"I'm being promoted!" She laughed, beaming with excitement.

Chris turned away from her playfully, taking a defensive stance. "To Lieutenant Commander, I read it in the Navy Times yesterday morning."

"And you couldn't congratulate me last night? Some friend you are!" She teased, plotting a way to get back at the playful agent.

"Well maybe I just wanted to do it in person." He tried to quickly think of a snappy come back, " If in fact I was planning on calling you up and seeing if ya wanted tuh meet me at CFA tonight for a drink. My treat."

The smoldering eyes narrowed slightly. Pride had already called her and asked her to join the team for some pre-celebration activities on the house which she was sure Chris was already a part of. "Nice try, LaSalle."

They stood there like fools grinning stupidly at one another, eyes wide anticipating, wanting, and debating in a staring contest, the battle of wills to see who would pull back first. They'd decided a long time ago not to mix their work and personal lives. But things were different now with her having changed commands. Feasibly, there was no reason they couldn't date if they chose to do so.

Chris spent the last several days thinking about that night under the mistletoe wondering. Would he have stuck to his choice not to get together because of the job or would he have taken her home and make sweet love to her slender athletic body? Slowly, he licked his lips, a hint of regret coming to mind until he realized he would have missed out on loving Savannah.

"I don't have any family here." Addie said suddenly breaking the trance that had ahold of them. "So, I thought maybe you and Pride might come or you and Merri. There's a party at the O'club afterwards with an open bar. Lots of pretty woman looking for a good time..." she hinted.

LaSalle looked down at his feet if he was smart he would say something to the effect that she was the only pretty girl he wanted to spend time with but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with Addie, she deserved better. Every woman that he'd been with since Savannah was just a faceless soul, nameless creatures that he'd made love to in order to avoid the devastation and guilt.

"The ceremony I can do but the other..." his voiced trailed off before he caught himself slipping and sprung back to the snarky tone he knew she was accustom to, "I've been a little off my game lately. I might need ya to be my wing woman ta help with the ladies."

Addie grinned at him easily before giving his bicep a squeeze. "The Chris LaSalle I know is never off his game but if you think you need some help..."

Chris gave her a slightly watered down version of his grin as she turned away content to leave him with her having the upper hand in the comeback. He would think of something witty later and pulled out when she least expected it but for now there was something else on his mind. "Hey, Addie. You were wrong 'bout somethin"

Grinning, she looked back over her shoulder expecting some well thought out quip. It was common knowledge that the majority of their friendship had been build on friendly teasing and shameless, fun flirting. "Oh yeah? About what, LaSalle?" she asked, pausing to place a hand on her hip.

"You do have family here," he said in a serious but not over the top tone. Instead, it was filled with conviction and sincerity. "We're your family. Always have been, always will be."

Her broad smile briefly slipped from her lips, not in a sad way but rather content. "I appreciate that, LaSalle, I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the two guest reviewers who took time to comment on the previous chapters. I appreciate you! Happy New Year, Y'all!**

Lieutenant Commander, Watkins. That has a nice ring to it." Chris LaSalle said to the beautiful woman standing before him. Addie was dressed her formal dress blues: a long black skirt, with the standard dress shirt with tuxedo pleats, cute little black tie, gold cummerbund, and a black service coat, donning her medals and gold strips at the cuff. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a neat French twist, leaving her neckline completely exposed. And oh what a pretty neck she had!

 _Damn Chris LaSalle, you are going to hell for thinking that._ But he couldn't help it. He'd always found himself physically attracted to Addie, despite this best efforts to fight it. Long slender legs, full lips, and a flawless complexion she was looker. Even without a stitch of make-up she was naturally gorgeous. What man wouldn't be attracted to her? But if he had to point to just one thing, it would definitely be her lips. They were plump without the need for collagen or any other type of enhancement. Even with tonight when she had purposely toned them down with just a pale lipstick to go with her uniform they still worked their magic on him.

Keeping in the theme with the holidays, the Command had decided to forgo a traditional frocking ceremony and include it within their annual holiday ball; A formal ceremony followed by dinner and dancing.

 _I think so_ her smile said, as she looked at him with her big dark eyes. Her eyes weren't quite as big as Meredith Brody's but they were gorgeous nonetheless, large dark brown orbs that sported a certain glint. They had a playful yet innocent look to them that even when she was behaving a bit on the ornery side opened a window to the goodness of her beautiful soul.

"You clean up nice, LaSalle," she said, of his black suit and red. festive tie. Taking him by crook of his arm, she steered him toward the line for the bar.

"Ya wanna glass of Champagne while we wait?" Chris asked spotting a waiter with a huge round tray of plastic flutes. Unlike the spirits, the Champagne was courtesy of the Command, free for the taking. Drinking while you were standing in line waiting for drinks was a little suspicious of the socialistic behavior that they normally engaged in together but he didn't care, he was just trying to lighten the mood with the familiar habit.

"Now, you know I'm a whiskey and beer girl." She teased, looking into his dark blue pools of loveliness that sat on either side of his nose. At times she'd catch herself envisioning what children might look like, with Chris' eyes and her darker skin tone. Not that she ever actually saw them getting that far, but it was a nice thought.

"It's a special occasion, just thought you might wa'nt somethin' a little different." Chris shrugged, "But if ya wanted beer, I could have swung through the drive-thru barn on mi' way. Picked ya up a bucket of peel-n-eat shrimp with boiled peanuts tuh go along with it."

"Feelin' a little homesick LaSalle?" Addie giggled over the thought of having boiled peanuts and beer with peel-n-eat in her formal dress uniform when the nights entrée was Prime Rib and traditional Christmas ham with all the usual side dishes. The Navy had even sprung for good silverware.

"This is my home an' it's yours too." He grinned largely at her, knowing she didn't she didn't see New Orleans as her home, but rather a temporary place in her life until the next duty stationed call, which he secretly hoped would be never. He'd decided that he rather liked having her around. Unlike other woman, she made him safe in time when he still felt vulnerable.

"No..no…" Addie breathed still laughing. "I'm from Maryland and unlike you; I don't immerse myself into the culture so deep that I can never crawl out." She was referring to his fun-loving nature and the passion that he seemed to have for the Crescent City. There was a part of him that seemed to be rooted to it.

"Ya don't huh?" LaSalle raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I'll remember that the next time ya call me to scrape up yer drunk ass off Bourbon Street."

"That happened one time during Mari Gras!" Addie returned in hushed voice that still contained hints of laughter, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "And for the record I would have found a way to survive without you."

"Really?" Chris wrapped his hand around her arm as he leaned in unintentionally nuzzling her ear as he gave his soft retort. "You were haf Nek'ked with beads of every color hanging off yer chest." It wasn't like she'd gone topless with her breasts hanging out or anything but her shirt had been open enough that Chris LaSalle had no doubts about her lovely bosom.

"We need to stop. People are staring." Addie said pursing her lips in effort to try and contain her laugher as people started to pick up on their shameless flirting. Evidently, they thought the new Lieutenant Commander was having a little too much fun. "What do you think Pride will want?" she asked suddenly watching his brow furrow. He'd almost forgotten that the Senior Agent was with them. Pride was such a social friendly guy that after the ceremony, he'd gone off to another table to converse with an old acquaintance.

"Whiskey, prob'ly." He shrugged. And once again, that awkward space surrounded them, that uncomfortable barrier that they'd thrown up to protect their former working relationship. And this was her work environment, hence the need for killing their fun trip down memory lane.

Back to platonic, respectful, friends.

Her mouth twitched into a firm line that read uptight but her eyes said otherwise. "So, if you could leave New Orleans, where would you go?" she asked trying to break the tension that had just filled the room.

"Back tuh, Bama I suppose," he answered without missing a beat.

"And if there were no Alabama?"

His brow furrowed. No Alabama, No New Orleans? Well damn. He'd really never ventured out of the South save for a college trip to Cozumel during Spring Break. Once he'd come to NOLA the thought of leaving had never crossed his mind. "Dunno, where would you want to go?"

"I asked you first."

He thought a moment more. "Tennessee?"

"Tenne-" She started to scoff and then stopped, plucking a stray white thread from his jacket. "Someday, I'm gunna show you the World, LaSalle." She loved everything about Chris, she really did. But Lord help this boy. He was sheltered, groomed since birth that he needed to stick close to home. Addie had friends like that who had lived in the same towns all of their lives, never really seeing all that the world had to offer and at times she felt sorry for them.

"I'm gunna hold you to it, Watkins," he grinned, gazing into her perfect dark irises, as her hand gently fell to his chest where the displaced thread had been. If there was a kissable moment it was now. The way she was looking him! She had already leaned in all he needed to do was dip his head and-.

"Christopher-"Automatically, his head jerked up at the sound of Pride's voice. The Senior Agent was holding his phone in his hand. Without even asking he knew what that meant. He was going to be leaving beautiful, gorgeous Addie Watkins on one of the biggest nights of her life.

"Sorry, to break up the party, but we've got tuh run." Pride said, silently cursing himself for ruining the moment that he perceived was about to happen. "Dead body, Navy housing, Commander's wife. Brody and Sonja are going to meet us there."

"Roger that, King."

Swallowing his disappointment, he waited for Pride to leave. "I gotta go," he said lowly. "But I'll try to come back as soon as I-."

"Don't worry about it." She finished, trying not to show her own disappointment. "Just go do that thing that you do so well and I'll catch up with you some other time." She was trying to sound casual. The last she wanted for him to think that she had misread some sort signal and end up looking like a fool or worse look like some pouty school girl who wanted to cry because her date had been called away.

LaSalle had to leg it pretty fast to catch King before he hit the parking lot where the big baby blue Cadillac sat. "Sorry to break up your date with Addie," Pride, fished his keys out of his pocket while Chris opted to just hop over the door into the passenger's seat.

"It wasn't a date. She invited me same as you."

Pride looked at his friend as he stuck the keys into the ignition and turned the engine over. "C'mon Son, I may be getting old but even I can see the way she looks at you."

Chris opened his mouth and then promptly shut it, looking away as a warm burst of heat started to crawl up his neck. "Don't know what you're talking about King."

 **A/N: Oh Pride! What are you going to do about ruining their moment? Not that he could help it, really. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little Father/Son conversation to start off...**

"What's this?" LaSalle grinned at the fifty dollar bill that King had just slapped into his hand. That Chris could remember Pride had paid for lunch the last time the two of them grabbed a bite to eat so this had him a bit curious. Other than when he sold his house, the man usually wasn't in the habit of giving money away. "You out of pretzels or something'?"

"Just a little spending money to get something nice for Addie. Make up for havin' tuh run out on her on her party the other night," Pride circled around the bar, and picked up a large plastic flat of Shiner Bock, taking them to the back.

"What am I sixteen?" Chris called out, setting the money back on the bar. "And for the record, Addie's good. She understands why we had to leave."

Pride put his hands on the second flat but didn't pick it up. The answer to LaSalle's question was simple but not one his young friend would want to hear, "I'm sure she is. But I've been watchin' you ever since Savannah died and I think it's about time you started investing yourself into a healthy relationship."

 _Oh this again_. Chris looked a bit perturbed as he stared across the bar from the older man. "First, you tell me I need tuh get a hobby and now you're trying to tell me who I should date? I appreciate you, King, but there's something wrong with this picture." He could do just fine in establishing a _healthy relationship or otherwise_ with any number of his lady friends.

"I'm not telling you who you should date, Chris. Just that maybe you should stick a little closer to family right now is all." After what seemed to be slew of destructive decisions, Pride couldn't help but want to steer the younger man in what he thought was the right direction. For the moment, Addie seemed like a safe choice for his friend.

Chris had to ponder that statement, stroking his chin, "Family…so you'd rather me date Percy or how about Brody?"

"Now, I didn't say that." The senior agent chuckled, his eyes lighting up as he went back to the flat of beer that needed to put away. "Besides neither one of them would have ya."

Chris followed his friend to the back and watched as Pride started to rearrange several of the pallets for storage. "Like I said, I appreciate ya looking out for me King, but I'm good now with my grief and as for me and Addie, well…" words failed him. There was just no explanation other than they were friends, who thought about becoming friends with benefits. "Addie and I are good."

"Didn't say you weren't. I just think you should spend a little more time with her is all."

Chris rolled his eyes in time with a tell-all-grin. "So, we're back to this again." There was a period of time when Pride had still been married to Linda that the duo had decided it was their mission to find him the perfect woman. Linda would show up at the office casually pretending to talk to Pride about something and then the next thing Chris knew she was inviting to him dinner with one of her younger co-workers, friends, girls she had met at the gym, or one occasion a pretty girl she had met at the grocery store. It had been a rather vicious cycle where more often than not, he ended up on the side of Linda's wrath when what seemed to be the perfect match didn't work out.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Pride quipped, hiding a proud fatherly grin.

* * *

It was a little after 9 pm when Chris showed up at Addie's apartment with his hands full of her favorite munchies (well, truth be known it was his favorite, but she would enjoy them just the same) and a medium sized gift bag, complete with a card and tissue paper. The lady at the store had done a spectacular job of making it look like much more than it really was for the added fee of LaSalle's flirty grin.

She answered the door, in her bare feet, dressed in the classic blue hoodie and matching sweats, which displayed the word **NAVY** in gold letters down the side of one leg. It was the typical work out attire for the service save for the missing shoes. Her hair was flowing free about her shoulders, and her face had been scrubbed clean. Truth be known he preferred her that way, with just a hint of mascara but not much else.

"LaSalle?" she smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought ya some beer and some fresh shrimp boil." He even had some boiled peanuts stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket, tucked away for later. "Thought after your big soiree last night, ya might be hankering for a little more blue collar," he answered proudly of the six pack and metal take out bucket in his hands.

Her eyes dropped to the floor hiding her smile as she shook her head. If nothing else, Chris LaSalle could make her laugh. "That's really sweet." She said with a slight edge to her voice as she picked up her head.

Chris had immediately picked up on the uncomfortable sound in her tone and the pleading in her eyes as she stood there looking at him.

"Chris, there's-" _uh-oh! He knew that tone!_ She was about to send him packing.

"Addie, everything ok,?" A deep distinct male voice cut her off, stinging LaSalle to the core.

And then Chris saw _him._ A tall stocky African American guy with a football build dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans sitting on her couch. Two glasses of wine were sitting on the coffee table. He was stupid not to have noticed the presence of somebody else. That's what he was trained to do.

"It's just a friend." Looking back, Addie's voice went horse as if the life had just been strangled out of her. She turned back to Chris and the undeniable look of disappointment in his normally bright sapphire eyes.

"Here you enjoy this." He said, shoving the beer and take out bucket into her hands as her lips parted trying to find an explanation that wouldn't make him feeling any worse than he already did. Not that she needed to say anything; it was spelled out quite clear. She was with somebody and he'd interrupted them. He could take it. It wasn't as if they had an exclusive commitment.

"Chris, wait!" she shrieked passing the food and the gift to a small end table behind the door.

He jerked his arm back as she reached for him, clawing his leather sleeve as he slipped through her fingers.

Turning his back, he was already a good twenty strides ahead of her when he heard the pounding of her bare feet thumping on the hard concrete.

"LaSalle, stop!"

"There's no need tuh, explain. I got it" he called back over his shoulder in a huff as he reached into his pocket for the remote start to the truck. The security system beeped and the doors unlocked as the engine started to roar to the life with all of the intent of racing out there.

His hand reached the door handle and he felt her latch onto his bicep followed by a shove. Now Addie wasn't a particularly strong woman but she had enough in her that she managed to spin him around.

"Would you please just listen to me?" she begged, her doleful brown eyes pleading. "It's not what you think-" She knew that was a cliché thing to say, but the words just slipped out. But even it were he had no right to judge her when all the man had ever done was shamelessly flirt with her.

-and she had flirted back.

"And what do I think?" Chris repeated, in a tone that was normally reserved for interrogating suspects. Again, he reached for the door handle and again she blocked him, shoving him against the door this time. Dang, the woman had some power in those skinny arms. But then again, she had been the Security Officer for the base.

"Chris, please, I care about you." Her voice choked with hard emotion, tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes. She hadn't planned for this happen, but he wasn't listening. God! Didn't he fricken understand that she would never hurt him like that? Not purposely at least. But without some sort of indication from him what was she supposed to do? Live her life like a celibate nun?

Chris' eyes went wide. He was almost startled by her slight admission. Anger and disappointment were controlling him now. If he didn't leave now he was going to say things that he couldn't take back.

"Ya need tuh get out of my way," he said calmly, swallowing back the rage that was threatening to crawl out from the back of his throat. Looking over her, he saw that her _date_ had come out of the house, watching from a safe distance.

"No," Damn it. If he was going to be stubborn then she could too. "Not until you tell me why you came here tonight." His intent seemed clear but she wanted to hear him say it, not to humiliate him but confirm that what she had been feeling for him these last few weeks wasn't just solely in her head, that she hadn't been participating in some one sided game of infatuation.

Wait a minute. Was she actually trying to turn this around on him? His throat went dry as he searched for something plausible that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. He looked away pinching the bridge of his nose, "Pride and I felt bad about having tuh leave the other night." He said when he looked back. He felt like an ass for not having called first.

"You and Pride, huh?" Addie crossed her arms over her chest tightly to fend off her quivering stomach muscles; her insides were turning to liquid as the thought of ruining their friendship came to mind. But then again, what more damage could she do? Clearly, she'd already hurt Chris, probably to the point where he was never going to speak to her outside of the work setting. So why not take a chance?

She looked back down at the ground at her deliciously red painted toenails and then back up at him. "You know if you want some sort of claim on me, you need to say so."

What? His brow crinkled. Why would she say- _Oh hell!_

Suddenly he found his hand anchoring the back of her neck, pulling her to him. His lips covered hers in a slow what had to potential to be a burning kiss. He felt Addie hesitate at first from the shock, but her lips finally parted, and his tongue was dancing with her own, in a rhythmic fashion that made his groin start to twinge with familiar desire. It wasn't a long kiss, but it would be enough to make his intentions known.

Neither said anything as they parted and he hopped into the truck without so much as word. Whether or not the impromptu kiss ended up being something more or just a stupid move to piss off her date remained to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, this chapter sort of got away from me, but I managed to keep myself on track. Though I will not lie, old habits die hard. For those of you have been so patient and putting up with me, while on this new non-cherri adventure. There's a tiny bit of Cherri in it just for you. ;)**

A week went by. Then Christmas had gone and went. Chris LaSalle couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed a woman that he was really into and had so much time pass without communicating. He'd assumed that Addie had made her point with that and was content with the guy she'd been seeing. As much as he hated the idea, he needed to respect it. And respect he did. Over the Christmas Holiday he'd allowed himself to slip back into his destructive habits in order to cope with the rejection and the cropping up of old wounds that every once in while continued to plague him with sorrowful memories of Savannah. He taken up with cuddling with some women, lonely like himself, but none that he ever wanted to see again. It was safe that way, no one got hurt he thought reaching for the lukewarm cup of coffee that was being handed to him.

"So what's up with you and Beyoncé?" Percy had perched herself on the corner of his desk, her hands wrapped around her own warm mug.

"Excuse me?" Chris should be used to Percy's nicknames by now. Oddly however the new term Beyoncé had taken him by surprise. It was a contrast to the typical Disney characters that she usually went for. But at least she was no longer referring to his dead girlfriend as the Little Mermaid.

"You know, the Lieutenant." Percy coached.

Chris took a swig of the coffee and made a face. The caffeinated beverage was definitely passed its prime. "It's Lieutenant Commander and the answer is nothin'."

"Well your _nuthin_ ,'" Percy said, making quotation marks with her fingers before hopping off the desk. "Just walked through the door."

There was Addie dressed in her dark blue BDU's along with Master at Arms, Brown, who was dressed the same. The MA's son had recently been listed as a suspect in a string of home invasions that struck Navy Housing, killing one.

Chris rose to his feet meeting the pair as they walked through the door. "Lieutenant Commander, What can I do fer ya?" He crossed his arms over his chest while Addie stood dutifully with hers behind her back. Unconsciously, he wet his lips. Damn she looked mighty sexy with her sleeves rolled up to her tone biceps.

"As requested, by Agent Pride, I've brought MA Brown in for some more questioning. He's here voluntarily and will cooperate fully."

"Well, that's good tuh hear," Chris replied meeting her smoldering eyes, "I'll just grab Agent Brody and the two of us will meet you in the interrogation room."

He turned toward the kitchen only to have Addie call out to him. "Agent LaSalle, if you don't mind, I'd rather it just be the two of us." She trusted Chris' judgement and with her credibility with NCIS there was no need for a second agent. The questions were routine, none that would lead to an accusatory argument requiring a lawyer.

 _What?_ He looked back at her with a peculiar glance. Obviously, her words had come out wrong as evidenced by the slight flush to her face. It was hard to see at first but even with her darker skin tone, Chris could see it was there.

"All right." he said turning back to her, with a salacious grin, "We'll make it a threesome then. Just you, me and MA Brown."

Addie tried hard to steel herself to the agent's response, but ended up breaking a slight grin. She had to wonder how her charge was keeping his composure. God help the man but he was still standing there, ramrod straight, waiting for her order to move.

"Lead the way, Agent," If it weren't for the fact that her man had been standing there she would have let LaSalle have some lewd comments on her own. As it was she was still a little miffed over the whole kiss me and then run thing. She'd tried hard not to dwell on the fact that she'd lead him into it. But she hadn't expected him to storm off mad. She had rather liked the way things were going between them before he showed up on her doorstep that night.

Chris walked them out the back door through the courtyard to the interrogation room and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," he said with a way of his hand.

"If you don't mind, Agent I'd like a word before we begin."

Chris' brow furrowed. She wanted to prep her man now? He would have thought that was something she would have done on the car ride over, but since the meeting was more or less procedural he'd give her the time. "Sure, take all the time you need. I'll wait out here."

"Not with him, with you." She added motioning her man into the room. When MA Brown had disappeared inside she placed her hands on her hips, looking sternly at the agent, "A threesome really, Chris?"

"I was just following your lead, Lieutenant Commander," he grinned, secretly pleased he'd gotten under her skin.

"My lead?" What in the hell was he talking about? The remark about it being just the two them? Oh Lord, she really hadn't meant to stir things up. But she could see why his jilted ego might feel the need to strike back.

"Yeah, the way you kissed me back the other night, with yer boyfriend standin' there. I thought maybe ya wanted to spice things up a bit."

"I can do that all on my own, I don't need any help from you. Thank you very much." She bit back, keeping a professional tone, "And just to let you know his name is Royce."

"Well, be sure ya tell Royce hello for me the next time ya see him." He retorted, with the sarcasm dripping. His heart was breaking just a bit. She was really going to flaunt some other guy in his face after he'd kissed her? The girl had more bite in her than he'd originally thought. Lord please have mercy on his tortured soul. He tried to school his reaction but he could tell by the look on her face that it was better than she'd hoped for. Jesus, she was killing him and thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

Unfortunately for LaSalle, there were just no words at the moment to retort as the conversation suddenly spun into a whole new level of sexual frustration for the agent: one that wouldn't be resolved with a person of interest waiting in the interrogation room for them.

He need time to think he reasoned, pushing the door opened, grossly unprepared. Had he not been so caught up in Addie he might had caught onto the fact that Brown was waiting with a handheld stun gun. Chris went down fast as the white hot jolt surged through the sensitive skin on his neck.

Brown's arm slide around the agent's neck catching him before he hit ground, his opposite arm wrapped around Chris' chest anchoring the Taser right over his heart. "Don't do it Ma'am," he warned Addie as she started for her sidearm. "Just throw it to the ground and nobody gets hurt."

* * *

Addie did as she was told and removed her Navy issue M9 from the holster, dropped it to the floor and kicked it toward Brown. She couldn't take the chance that the Master at Arms, turned into an angry father wouldn't hesitate to hit LaSalle with another jolt.

"This isn't this the way to do this." She pleaded, hoping that Pride or one of his team was watching. She was fully aware of the cameras in the room and in the courtyard with any luck someone had caught Brown when he hit LaSalle with the Taser.

"Close the door and secure it." The angry father ordered ignoring her comment, "Then take a seat."

After fulfilling his request, Addie slid into the one of the metal chairs at the table, clasping her hands together in front of her so that Brown wouldn't get nervous. He was still holding tightly to LaSalle but judging his quivering muscles, he wouldn't be able to hold up the agent much longer. LaSalle was 155lbs of dead weight at the moment and getting heavier by the second.

She sat silent as Brown finally dropped Chris to the floor. Restraining herself, she fought the urge to go to her friend. The three inch bullet shaped barb with the fish hook tip that was sticking out his neck scared the hell out of her. He was bleeding. Not excessively so, but if the barb had hit the artery and was currently keeping him from bleeding to death he was going to need medical attention soon.

Brown killed the camera that was normally used for videotaping and then slapped a hand over his mouth. He may have avoided getting himself caught on tape but could do nothing about the one way glass.

Addie watched her man carefully and quickly concluded that he had no idea of what he was doing. "So now what?" she asked. "What's your plan?"

"Don't know fer sure, Ma'am. All I know is that my boy didn't do what he's being accused of."

* * *

Delicate eyelids fluttered as Chris slowly opened his pretty blue irises to world filled with haze. Jumbled words floated around him. He could hear Addie's voice but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Then there was Brown. Their conversation seemed amicable enough, but with almost 500 volts of electricity still surging around in his body it was hard to tell.

Shifting his glance, he tried to focus on the gun that was lying just inches from his face on the hard concrete. His fingers felt like rubber as he slowly walked them to it and wrapped them around the barrel. His hand moved in an uncoordinated wave, directing his aim under the table. Fingers squeezed down on the trigger, firing one misguided shot into the black boot directly across from him. It wasn't his best, or ever close to being accurate but it had done the trick. He hit Brown just above the ankle.

He heard Brown let out a lamented yowl of pain and then watched him drop before succumbing back into the darkness.

* * *

 **Crescent City Hospital**

"LaSalle"

"Can you hear me?"

This time Chris awoke to the soothing sound of Brody's voice and a god awful bright florescent light of a hospital room.

"Yeah," he grimaced. Still feeling quite lightheaded he managed to move his head toward his teammate and friend. He felt her squeeze his hand and tentatively he squeezed it back. It was good to know that something seemed to working right.

"Do you remember what happened?" Brody asked softly removing her hand from his moist palm.

Chris blinked as an aching pain started to throb in his neck, "Got shot with uh stun gun by MA Brown."

"And then you shot him with a real gun." The pretty agent smirked sardonically at him.

"Ya say that like it's a bad thing." Chris closed his eyes and swallowed before trying to sit up. Let it not be said, that getting hit with a stun gun was not without consequence, because right now he was about to lose his breakfast of shrimp and cheese grits with stale coffee.

Brody refrained from saying anymore, reaching for an emesis basin as Pride appeared in the doorway.

"We'll talk about the specifics later." The older agent said, watching his best friend heave as Brody shoved the kidney shaped dish into his hands. "You uh…just…um…get some rest." There would be time to flesh out things later.

LaSalle apologized to Brody as she handed him some tissues and a cup of water, taking the offense dish away.

"It's okay, in high school and college, Emily could never hold her liquor and I was always the one who cleaned it up."

But still, Chris felt bad until he remembered that Addie had seen him toss his cookies, a while back. In fact it had been quite some time now but it had happened. "Where's Lieutenant Commander Watkins?" he asked Pride, using Addie's official title as if there were a sudden need for professionalism.

"Off talkin' to her superiors, trying to smooth things out."

LaSalle took a swallow of water and spit into the fresh basin that Brody had just brought him. "What about Brown?"

Pride shoved his hands into his pockets, crossing into the room, "In surgery, getting the bullet removed that you gave him."

"He tased me." Chris said, feeling the need to defend his actions. He vaguely remembered shooting the guy in the foot.

"I know, got that part on tape." Pride replied tossing a glance Brody's way, "would you mind given Christopher and I just a minute?"

The Midwest agent's eyes went wide before replying with a common plausible response. "LaSalle, I'm going to take your keys, go by your place, and pick up some fresh clothes and your shaving kit." Getting shot in the neck with a stun gun and having a barb lodged near a major artery the agent had earned himself a night's stay.

"Appreciate it," he briefly glanced at Brody on her way out the door. "What's this about King?"

Pride's eyes fell to his shoes. "You and Addie. Your relationship threw you off of your game today."

/What relationship?/ Chris thought indignant, turning his head to the wall. He supposed he had become somewhat caught up in the pretty but enigmatic LT Commander. But- "Again, Brown used the Taser Gun on me, first."

"Well aware." Pride's hands shot up. "Not accusing, I just want you to be careful."

Chris shook his head. "You're sending me mixed signals King. First, ya tell me I should date the woman and now yer telling me to stay away?"

"All I'm saying is be careful, Chris."

LaSalle sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "You've got nothin' tuh worry about King. Addie's seein' someone else."


	6. Chapter 6

Unbidden tears were on Addie's lashes when the elevator doors closed. She hated it when she cried but the last several hours had been so intense so grueling that her emotional resolve was gone. Hours of questioning over why her charge, a man, under duress, because his son was being accused of a crime, had been allowed into an NCIS interrogation room with a non-lethal weapon (but a weapon nonetheless) had worn her out. A weapon had been used to injure an NCIS agent, her friend that she had crushed on and flirted with for years.

If she hadn't stopped to chastise him for an off color comment then he wouldn't be spending the night in the hospital and her man, a sailor whom she had trusted wouldn't have a crushed ankle from a bullet wound. Brown would face captain's mast for his part with the Taser. But ultimately the responsibility for not being observant enough would fall to her shoulders. She could lose her security clearance and if that happen her career as a Naval Officer was over. Not that she didn't deserve it, in fact she was seriously considering resigning her commission.

Everything had gone wrong. She had made a horrible mistake by not clearing the air with Chris about "Royce". She'd meant too, but an impromptu training mission right before the Christmas holiday prevented her from doing so. It was a lame excuse, one now that she sorely regretted. But damn it, she just needed some time before deciding whether or not to give into her feelings.

Well now was her chance to come clean or at least that was she thought as the elevator doors opened and she came face to face with Meredith Brody.

"Lt. Commander Watkins," Brody placed a hand on her hip, smiling deviously. "Is that for Chris?" The fact that Addie was holding a gift basket, with a small stuffed Elephant, (Big Al of course) attached intrigued her greatly.

"Do you think it's too much?" Addie asked her eyes widening with sudden insecurity as Brody began to carefully inspect the contents.

"Beef Jerky, boiled peanuts, 3 different types of beer, candy and Zappo's Potato Chips?"

Not that Brody tended to pry, well ok so she did especially when it came to LaSalle, but undoubtedly the gift basket was intended to be an ice breaker, an apology perhaps? The interrogator in her really needed to know but was hesitant to ask. "He'll love it." She said biting her tongue.

Addie smiled trying to look pleased.

"Are you all right?" Brody asked. She hadn't missed the irritated tear filled eyes and smudged mascara. And neither would Chris.

"Fine." Addie returned stoic.

Brody smiled at her sympathetically. She could relate to Addie not wanting to blurt out her feelings, but at the moment, the Lt. Commander seemed to be wearing them on her sleeve. "Look, I know you didn't ask for my advice but if I were you, I'd stop off in the ladies room before you go see Chris," she said, tapping the sensitive area under her own eye. "LaSalle can be very perceptive."

"How's he doing?" Addie knew that Taser burns could be very serious and that in some cases could lead to some very serious complications.

"He's fine." Brody said, pressing the elevator down button. "He had an irregular heart beat earlier so they wanted keep him over night just to be safe."

The elevator door opened and Brody stepped inside. "They're letting him go home first thing in the morning."

After heeding Brody's advice and nearly scrubbing her face clean, Addie made her way into Chris' room where she found him haphazardly flipping through the channels.

"Lt. Commander Watkins, what brings you here?" He sat up a little taller as she neared the bed and placed the basket on the over-the-bed table.

Addie sucked in a deep breath, not quite certain where to begin. "Well after I ruined your surprise last week, I thought you deserved something."

"So this doesn't have anything to do with me, getting' shocked by your guy this afternoon?" he asked, curiously picking at the contents in the basket. Carefully, he plucked one of the bottles of beer into his hand.

"Pumpkin Ale? Did you get this on Holiday clearance?"

He was being relentless.

Addie felt her ears grow warm. "Should I take it back and give it to Royce?"

"No," LaSalle answered quickly, "But speaking of Royce, why aren't you with him?" LaSalle already knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it. Quibbling aside, she'd had a hard day; the last thing he expected was for her to spend it with him, hanging out in the hospital.

Addie averted her eyes, pursing her lips. "Because, he's my brother and he doesn't live here." Royce wanted to be here for the frocking ceremony but his flight got cancelled." She said refusing to make eye contact.

A grin tipped Chris' lips, prompting a smile that almost reached his eyes. "I know, I went pokin'"

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" Addie's eyes widen, her voice rising more than one octave. "Just for that, I oughta find that Tazer and let you have again!" she added, watching him smirk. "But for the record, Royce spilled wine on his shirt and if you would have stuck around I would have told you that."

"Then we might not have ended up kissin," Chris said, dipping his head, sheepishly.

"No, we wouldn't." She said, adding a hint of huskiness to her voice. No denying it she was falling for him or falling deeper for him rather which was something she couldn't afford to happen.

"If we hadn't of kissed, then today would have never happened."

Chris let out a sigh. He felt like such a jerk. "I'm sorry about today. It was all my fault."

"Not all of your fault," Addie countered, unable to stop herself from touching the side of his face when he looked away. She would refrain from telling him that the two of them had successfully managed to put her career into the toilet. That could wait until later.

He rolled his eyes up at her as he took her hand into his. "So, I suppose this is why we shouldn't date." He said lowly.

"I suppose it is, but just that you know, that was a really good kiss," she swallowed, praying she didn't start hiccupping with emotion. But she was breaking up with him before they had even dated!

"Ya want another one?" Chris quipped, watching her nod furiously, tears filling her eyes. He never quite knew what to do when women cried in front him, but this was Addie. Without another word, he prompted her to lower the bed railing and then enveloped her into his arms, kissing her softly until he sensed she wanted more. This time he took his time in kissing her and it felt good. Man, did it feel good. If he didn't stop, he was going to have a hard time explaining the sudden bulge in the sheets.

"How was that?" he asked licking his lips when they parted.

"I don't know," Addie grinned outlining the shape his mouth with her finger, "I think you were holding out on me."

"Really?"

"I think you can do better," she whispered, anchoring her hand behind his neck punctuating her words, "Much better."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I needed some happy fluff for our Bama Boy after the last chapter of All Soulled Out and a little Laddie is it. Only 1-2 more chapters after this. So, enjoy and to all of your romantics out there. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Chris LaSalle climbed out of bed with a bit of a warm nervous feeling in his stomach as he reached for the fresh t-shirt and raked it over his head before making his way to the kitchen in search of something warm and caffeinated to breathe life into his wrecked body.

Last night had been a night of firsts; a first date with Addie Watkins to be exact; a little dinner, and a lot of- He felt like a bit of a scoundrel for the way the things had turned out and now wasn't quite sure of where they were headed.

Where did you go when for all practical purposes they had skipped dinner and dove in head first for dessert? Since Savannah's death he'd become quite good at that, but he had to say with Addie he felt a little guilty. He hadn't planned for things to turn out that way, but they'd got to kissin' and one thing led to another, allowing nature to take it's lusty course.

"Hey Chris, where do you keep your coffee?"

He couldn't help but smile a lopsided grin as the ribbed wife-beater, tank top that covered Addie's tantalizing upper body rose up above her lacey hipster panties, exposing her taut stomach as she stretched to retrieve two coffee mugs from the top shelf of his kitchen cupboard.

It had been a pleasure making love to her last night. Chris thought running his tongue over his upper lip. Stripping her down out of that Khaki uniform, pulling the bun out of her hair so that it spilled around framing her face, and then taking that gorgeous, perfect, slender, hour glass, form into his arms. There was just something about making love for the first time that really turned him on and not the one night stand version that he'd accustomed himself with but, truly being with someone he cared about. Well, he hadn't felt this way since he'd first bedded Savannah.

Chris had been all for waiting a respectable amount of time before consummating his new relationship with the pretty LT. Commander. But he'd under estimated the willingness of the Naval Intelligence Office. He knew that as soon as she came inside and tossed off that cute little Khaki hat that he was a goner. What had started off as some quality cuddling time on the couch quickly turned into a wild abandon in the bedroom with Addie eagerly meeting him move for move.

"Chris, the coffee?"

He blinked, pulling himself back to the present, before shuffling his way over to her. "It's in the refrigerator. Helps tuh keep the chicory from going bad."

"I'll have to remember that." Addie smiled into his lips. "But for the record, I don't care for chicory." She was a bold flavor, black coffee straight up kind of girl.

"It's an acquired taste." LaSalle grinned at her with a smile that reached his eyes. It was the kind of smile that made other women go weak in the knees.

"So are you." Tugging on his t-shirt, she pulled him into more than chaste good morning kiss.

Chris licked his lips, savoring the fresh flavor that had come from her mouth. "Mmm…minty"

"I hope you don't mind I used your toothbrush." Addie said, pursing her lips to hide a grin. Sharing a toothbrush after doing intimate things to one another just seemed like par for the course.

LaSalle's brow perked up, "Did ya now?"

"Didn't figure you'd mind after where your mouth was last night. That's quite a talent you got there." she teased watching his cheeks pinken up.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps they had let things get out of hand considering it was their first time. Maybe he should have taken things a little bit slower, been a little more tender and loving instead giving into primal need. But Addie had certainly seemed to enjoy it or at least that was the impression he'd got by the noises she'd been making. He'd taken her to the moon and back.

Oh, he'd gotten some pleasure out of it too and more than once when Addy had woken him up just a few hours later for round two, taking him by surprise. Man, the woman definitely knew how to wake a man up!

"Sharin' a toothbrush, that's a pretty serious offense." He quipped, settling his hands on either side of her hips.

Addie's arms wound playfully around his neck as she leaned in, her nose bumping up tenderly against his. "What's my punishment?" she whispered, huskily into his mouth.

Damn. He was under her spell again not that he minded. No sir, he intended to enjoy every moment of it. But there was something about her kiss that made his insides literally melt.

Ever since Savannah had died, he had to force himself to go through the motions with other women and ended up with a void in the center of his chest. But with Addie there genuinely seemed to be something there at least on his end.

He was falling blissfully, head over heels for the pretty LT. Commander. And he was falling fast. When he was growing up Cade had always teased him that he fell in love too fast and rather easily and at the moment he supposed that true to some extent. But like Savannah, they had history. He knew Addie, had worked with her for close to three years before she was sent off to deployment.

So it wasn't like this was the love at first sight garbage or anything. He felt safe with her and he was more than willing to take the risk.

"Ya have tuh drink my coffee," he grinned at her when the kiss finally broke.

She looked at him, before rolling her eyes and making a small sound that resembled a scoff.

"I'm just teasin'." He clutched her face, kissing her quickly. "If ya get dressed, I'll take ya out."

"Café DuMonde?" she asked making his heart swell at the sight of her chestnut irises lighting up at the thought of fresh warm beignets drenched in powdered sugar.

"Their coffee has chicory." Chris stated rather plainly as her hands splayed over the heather grey cotton t-shirt that was covering his chest.

"Forget, the coffee, baby, I'm all about the sugar. But if you rather we can just stay here and I'll make you something special."

"Ya cook?"

"Unt..huh, not at all." Her big oval shaped eyes lit up mischievously.

Oh lord, she had that look again. The one that said she was going to devour him.

Again.

Not that he minded, other than the fact that he was already physically spent combined with the fact that morning had already begun to slip away from them and they would need to be getting ready for work soon.

"Café DuMonde it is then." He quipped making her scoff playfully again as she latched onto his hand, tangling his fingers with her own.

"Fine. But get one thing straight, LaSalle. We are definitely going to have to work on your stamina, if you want this girl to continue comin' around."

"Is that fact?" Chris quipped secretly pleased that she seemed to want to continue what they had started last night. Leaning in, his hand slid around her neck anchoring it in anticipation of a long, steamy kiss. His lips barely touched hers when his phone began playing a familiar ring tone, pulling them apart.

"Work"

Addie nodded, accepting the fact that their first official date if that's what you could call it was over. But truth be told they had never actually made it to the date part, one kiss and they had jumped straight to- which was something she should feel a bit embarrassed about but she didn't.

"You should wear a collared shirt today." She said, inspecting the side of his neck. "That Taser burn still looks pretty nasty."

"The Taser burn is on the other side." Chris pointed out feeling his face flush for a second time as she smirked playfully at him with her luscious plump lips that he so anxiously wanted to dive back into.

"I know." She quipped letting him twist in the fact that she had left darken playful love bites at the based his throat and collarbone near the point of the charioted artery. It was a bit distasteful, an act of hormonal teenagers to the say the least and very unbecoming of a Naval Officer. But after the things he had done to her, well needless to say he deserved something in return.

Addie watched him as he turned heading for the shower and wondered what he thought of her. Normally, she was the type of woman who liked to be romanced, gauging a man until the time was right. It wasn't her style to sleep with a guy on the first date. Though in this case, she was beyond happy that it had happened. And who's to say that right time couldn't happen on a first date?

Chris LaSalle was a beautiful man and an even more beautiful person she thought not even bothering to control the swelling feeling of joy in her chest as he called out to her over of his shoulder.

"Hey, Watkins. You comin'?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Adult themes and suggestive as well as course language. Isn't that a great way to start off a chapter? :)**

Chris had just about decided that Addie's lips were his favorite thing about her, soft, plump and best of all kissable. Now, he'd kissed all kinds of lips: pointy ones, thin ones, extra soft, extremely wet, unilip, cupid's bow, duck bill, bee-stung and everything in between. But there was just something about hers that made her kiss like nothing he'd ever experienced. Kissing her was probably his favorite activity.

Wait…second favorite. Definitely, his second favorite.

He liked her body too. Taut stomach, firm shapely limbs, curvy in all of the right places it was just right for exploring. Although you'd think after a month would have memorized, every inch of her skin, freckle, mole and curvature.

"Maybe next time we should try meeting at the restaurant," Addie teased, as he pulled her into his arms, still breathing heavily in the aftermath of the climactic moment they'd just spent together.

After weeks of sleeping together they had still yet to go out on a real date.

"Now where's the fun in that?" The mere idea of having to actually endure a date, going through the ritualist motions after a long work week was a forgotten thought. Well, not so forgotten that he couldn't try to be romantic for her sake, but with Addie's new schedule it was nearly impossible.

Since the Taser-Shooting incident with MA Brown, the I.O. had been assigned to work nights, with Base Security. Supposedly, it wasn't a punishment, but it sure felt like one what with Chris working all day and not getting off until after she'd gone to work. Some times they went days without speaking surviving on the solely on texts.

And being that Addie was active duty, she was in charge of the watch bill so her schedule also included working rotating weekend shifts.

They tried to keep a positive attitude about the lack of time they spent together and focused on the quality. Addie at times, would show up at his place in the wee hours of the morning on her way home from work with those sinful, devouring lips, coaxing, coercing his own apart as she hovered over him, touching and caressing until every nerve ending was fully charged and ready to take her.

At other times, Chris would force himself to stay up way after midnight when she got her meal break and surprise her with her favorite take-out. Throw in a couple of candles and maybe a long stem rose or two and a couple of pieces of good chocolate-caramel pralines (not the cheap kind) for dessert and before he knew it he was brushing up against her in all of the right places making her body temperature spike.

One thing was certain the physical chemistry between them was electric. Lust, love, it didn't take much for sparks to fly and clothing to start sailing across the room. In fact, if anything it might have been too much. He was the metal and she was the magnet.

"I don't want to just be your fuck buddy, Chris," she said, as he started to cover her mouth. (Yes, she was a sailor and had used profanity a time or two in his presence when the occasion called or it but there was just something about it. It sounded wrong comin' out of that pretty mouth).

His what? His face contorted and instantly the distance between them increased. Had he ever done anything to make her feel that way? He needed to pensively think about this. Did she really think that's all she was to him? He hadn't disrespected her in anyway that he knew of. They hadn't yet had the official talk about being exclusive, but he wasn't seeing nor did he want to see anyone else.

Chris LaSalle had never in his life had a fuck buddy that he could recall. Well, maybe in college and then once or twice when he worked Vice. But he was living a different life back then, spending a day after day with the lewdest of the lewd. And the women that he had been with since Savannah died, he never saw again, so they didn't count either.

Nope, he'd never had a fuck buddy or at least he would never refer to a women as that.

Addie looked into his deep sapphire irises and could see that he was hurt and bewildered. "I know you may not be ready." Whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, there was still the memory of Savannah to consider. "I want to go places with you, do things, and be seen together as couple."

Uh...oh there it was.

"So ya wanna date? As in not see other people?" He looked away for a minute, dropping his eyes to the sheets like a bashful little boy. "I'm good with that." He said shyly before turning into her to seal the deal with warm, wet kiss.

A small noise that resembled a squeal of utter happiness crawled out from the back of her throat when he lifted his head and sealed his new admission with soft, tender kiss.

"Can we please go have some dinner now?" Addie grinned when the kiss broke. "I'm starving."

"Woman, you drive a hard bargain."

"I have to keep up my strength if you're gonna be want'in some more of this tonight." She teased slipping out of the bed in search of her black lacey panties that were somehow hanging on the wall on tip of his fishing pole.

Chris rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "I think we should celebrate by getting matching tattoos. Big Al would look mighty fine on your derriere.

Addie started to laugh as she retrieved the rest of her clothing, gathering it in her arms. "Don't you think that just because we're dating that I'm going to go all crazy for Alabama? I'm an LSU Tiger through and through. How's that for matching tattoos?"

"Well considerin' you never went tuh LSU-" She was an Annapolis grad, Navy hard to the core, even if they didn't have much of a football team.

"You'd just better stop while you're ahead," Addie teased, trying to gracefully step into her clothes.

After a nice dinner at the Hotel Monteleone (complete with a trip to the carousel bar), the new couple walked hand in hand through the French Quarter, to Jackson Square where they stopped to watch a company of street performers, a troupe of dancers in mime face trying to make it big. Chris had to admit for a group who worked for tips they were pretty good. For more than 20 minutes he stood behind Addie with his arms wrapped loosely about her neck.

"I'll be right back." He said sweeping a quick kiss to her cheek. "Wait right here."

Moving quickly, he darted down a side street and into a CVS.

"That didn't take long," Addie smiled when he came walking back to her, his hands shoved into the pocket of his leather jacket. Raising her eyebrows she looked at him. "So what's in your pocket?"

"Just a little somethin' I picked up for you."

She reached for the folds of his jacket, pulling him in close. "And are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to guess?"

"It's something real special," Chris grinned, his hands falling to her hips. "Been planning it for weeks."

Addie gave a little smirk. "Let see if it's in your pocket them it's something small."

"It's very personal, think intimate," he teased brushing her lovely, lips with a chaste kiss.

"Intimate, Mm...I like that. " She quickly countered with a kiss adding a little tongue and then slid her hand down the leather of his jacket only have him grab her wrist.

"Good things come to those who wait." He teased.

"And what am I waiting for LaSalle?" He steeled himself against her husky voice, over the last couple of week she had managed to play him like a fiddle with it.

"You'll see," Chris quipped slinging his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The sun streaming through the large window of LaSalle's bedroom signaled to Addie that she was going to have a hard time going back to sleep (which she would definitely pay for later on when it was time to go to work). Chris had left at some point during the night, called away to work on a case leaving her to fend for herself.

Rolling onto her opposite side she knew that if she stayed here she would end up throwing off her internal clock which was now set for the opposite of most people. She needed to go home she reasoned, tossing the covers the back and padding her way into the bathroom.

A huge grin spread to her face when she noticed that Chris had drawn a large heart on the bathroom mirror in toothpaste. The words in the center said _time for one of your own_. Her brow furrowed. How he had managed to actually write so articulate in the light green paste was beyond her she thought as she reached for his toothbrush, her hand stopping in midstream. Beside his toothbrush was now a brand new one.

A toothbrush of her very own.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, back to my sleeper romance of my number 2 favorite ship in this fandom. I know I said, I was going to wrap this one up soon, and I am, but I just find Laddie so fresh and interesting that the storyline has extended itself a bit from what I originally intended. FYI, I think Felisha Terrell's character of Addie had much more potential as an S.O. with LaSalle than Savannah.**

It was a little known secret to most tourists that the celebration of St. Patrick's Day offered just about as much fun as Mardi Gras, only less crowded. As with most holidays, New Orleanians celebrated for 9 straight days, with parties and parades, dressing primarily in green, some with leprechaun attire and of course beads.

Rue the day, that there was celebration in the Big Easy that didn't include beads!

"That's quite a collection ya there," Chris LaSalle quipped sliding his arm around Addie's waist as he walked into Pride's Bar to top off an evening of celebrating the Irish holiday.

Addie looked down at the assortment that was covering the shamrock on her white t-shirt. Several strands of purple and green beads in various sizes created a rather festive look, indicative of their parading and whatnot.

"Most them are yours," she smiled as Chris swept a soft kiss to her temple before they made their journey through the crowd.

The place was packed which was a good sign. Addie held tight to his hand allowing him to weave her through the sea of people to get the bar.

"King!"

"Christopher, Addie," Dwanye Pride appeared to be all smiles, as he pulled up two cold Chocolate Mint flavored Ale's from underneath the counter.

"Chocolate beer?" Addie made a face, uncertain of how the two flavors would mix. Although, she wasn't opposed to flavored Ales there was just something about this one that screamed vomit.

"Free sample from the distributer!" Pride shouted over the noise from the crowd.

"That's not a good sign." Chris said, feeling someone brush up against him.

"Sorry." A man in his early fifties with dark, greying hair and pot belly stared at the agent, his brain triggering something familiar. "Sallie?"

"Vince!" LaSalle's signature grin spread to his eyes as he came face to face with a man from his days at Vice. Ch "What brings you back to New Orleans? Last, I heard you retired early and moved to Florida."

"The wife and I are here for a visit," The man said, shaking LaSalle's hand. "How about you? You still with NOPD?"

"I work for NCIS now. In fact this guy here behind the bar is my boss, Dwayne Pride and this lovely lady is LT Commander, Addie Watkins."

"Vince Garner, used to work Vice with Sallie. The most ambitious rookie I ever worked with. Thought for sure you'd be the Chief of Police by now."

"Vince was my training officer," Chris added subtly.

"Why don't you come say hello to Sandy I know she'd love to see you." Vice smiled his hand coming down on the agent's shoulder. "My wife just thought he was so cute, with that shit eating grin and accent. She just wanted to eat up him all of time, like he was some sort of puppy. "

"So did mine." Pride quipped watching his surrogate son's face turn more than one shade of red. Like most people, Linda had taken to Chris right away, instantly making him a part of their family. Well before Pride had the notion to do such.

Chris looked at Addie, who was giving her quite the mischievous grin. There was no doubt that tonight's pillow talk would be how the nickname, Sallie came about.

"Go, talk with your friends," she said softly watching him dip his head in utter embarrassment. "I'll hang out here with Pride."

"All right, I'll be back in bit."

"No, join us, please. In fact, let me buy your drinks. Whatever the lady and Sallie want," Vince told Pride.

"Ok then," Addie smiled, volunteering to stay behind while Pride filled their order. "Someday, you're going to have to tell me your version of how you got Chris to come to NCIS"

"Not much to tell," the senior agent shrugged, fixing Chris' usual beer on tap and a second for Addie "He quit Vice, was ready to move on so I offered him job."

"There's more to it than that" Addie grinned, watching Pride's lips turn upward.

"There is but that's a story for another time," A time when he had an opportunity to adequately tell it without hordes of people yelling drink orders.

"Chris is amazing, sweet, kind, great sense of humor. I love everything about him," Addie confessed, as if she were talking to one of her girlfriends, instead of Chris' best friend and mentor.

"I think he's pretty smitten with you too." Addie was good for him in some ways but in others…

Pride waited a reasonable amount of time, gauging her happy expression. "So when are ya gonna tell 'em?" he asked watching the down right, giddiness, slide off of her face, a mixture of guilt and shame taking its place.

"So it's true, you're leavin New Orleans? Being transferred because of your part in the incident with MA Brown?"

How did Pride know? Not that it mattered. But she hadn't told anyone.

Casually, she looked back over her shoulder at Chris relieved he was still engaged in whatever conversation he had going on with his old buddy from Vice.

She couldn't help but feel like the senior agent was about to out her on a big secret, which really wasn't a secret at all. She had been enjoying Chris so much, that the timing didn't seem right. She wanted what they had to last as long as possible before her obligation to her country uprooted her and sent them both into emotional upheaval. When she had first learned of her impromptu transfer, she thought she might resign her commission and try to settle down in NOLA.

But she knew LaSalle. He would fight her on that, not wanting to end up as the person who forced her to leave her career. He could no more ask her, or she of him.

So, she had decided to keep reality pushed back into the furthest part of her mind, pretending it was never going to occur.

Pride looked at her down cast, expression and averted his eyes. "LaSalle's been through a lot, Cade, then losing Savannah…"

A hard lump formed in her throat, forcing her silence. If she spoke, she'd fall apart; alerting Chris and then all hell would break loose. She wasn't quite ready for that.

Somber, she could only nod as the father figure to the man that she loved gave her a pleading glance. Ok, so it was more of an ultimatum type of glance, one that she understood nonetheless.

Walking over to Vince's table, she melted herself into Chris, sliding into his side so that his arm naturally draped over her shoulder. Without missing a beat to his conversation, he kissed her softly, taking the fresh beer from her hand.

Addie hated to think of herself as selfish or possessive (which she was usually neither) as she chanced a glance to look back at Pride. His stare was boring holes right into her back, Chris' too. Only he didn't know it and why should he she thought as she took her free hand and cupped the side of his face.

"Kiss me, now," she said, huskily making the agent's vice buddy turn three shades of red before looking at his wife who was seated in the booth.

Chris looked at her a bit taken back. He couldn't decide between the gesture being down right rude, or if it was as sexy hell. Normally, he wasn't much for public displays of affection, but there was just something that was so damn captivating about it, that he couldn't resist.

"Hold this, the lady wants a kiss," he passed his beer to Vince, securing his hands at Addie's waist, her hand moving to grip the back of his neck. He'd only intended to give her another tender peck with a hint of tongue, but clearly the LT Commander had other plans, locking him into a hot, tongue tickling his tonsils, take me home now because I'm getting a hard on and people are starting to cheer, kiss.

The hollering of the crowd should have been a warning sign, but Addie hardly noticed. She was too busy trying to make her point to the senior agent across the room as the kissed died to slow affectionate pecks. Taking a chance, she shot another glance at the bar where Pride had been standing.

He was gone.

"Take me home." She told Chris, over the din of the music as Pride started to pound at the keys of his piano.

"But King's, just startin' his set." The 33 year old was beyond baffled at her sudden change in behavior. He'd always known Addie to be quite fun loving when it came to a party, especially one that had good music.

"Please, Chris, I really need to get out here." This time her voice cracked, making his face contort.

He kept his hand at the small of her back, as he steered her through the crowd and out the exit. The truck was parked down the street, about half a block. As they walked Chris watched as she held her stomach, looking like she might be sick.

"Are ya ok?" he asked gently, only to have her increase the distance she was trying to put between them.

"Addie?"

"My stomach hurts, I drank too much." She clipped over her shoulder when she reached her side of the truck. She couldn't tell him that his best friend had essentially burst the romantic comedy bubble that she'd been living in these last couple of months. Not that it was Pride's fault. She was solely responsible for her own undoing and ultimately Chris'.

But they still had several more months before her transfer was official. So why ruin things now?

Chris reached for her arm, whirling her back into him. "Ya hardly drank anything at all." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Desperate, she clung to him, seeking comfort from the heat of his body, pressed tight against hers.

"I love you, Chris," she whispered into his the crook of her neck. God help her, she'd fallen so hard for him and didn't ever want to stop.

 **A/N: So, how will our Bama Boy handle the news that his new lady love is potentially leaving? How hard will Addie try to hold onto him after her confession of those three little words? Will he say them back?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And the truth comes out...**

Chris woke up and looked at the clock: 1:43 a.m. something inside of him pulled him awake. It was the feeling that something or someone rather was missing.

Addie was gone. It hadn't taken much to figure out that she was notably distracted as they had made love. It fact it was quite evident when he figured out he was doing all of the work. When he called her on it, she claimed that she was just enjoying the fact that he seemed to be slaving over her. But the anguish in her eyes, said something different.

Strange for a woman who had just hours earlier professed that she loved him. And Chris had said right back to her without so much as a thought.

Sitting up, he clicked on the light. Her clothes were still on the hope chest right where she had left them as was her purse. Reaching for a pair of flannel sleep pants he pulled himself out of bed and padded into the living room. From there he could see the light on in the courtyard. As he drew closer he could see she was sitting in one of the wrought iron chairs at the patio table, hugging her knees.

Grabbing the blanket from off the back of the couch he went to her. "It's freezin' out here," he said softly slipping it over her near bare shoulders. Well, it wasn't exactly freezing, they didn't actually have that kind of weather in New Orleans or if they did it was rarity. But when you were more than half naked and outside in the middle of the night it could feel pretty chilly.

"I hardly noticed," she said distantly taking a swipe at her cheek.

He dropped down beside her, anchoring his hand on the arm of her chair. "Lem'me guess, I farted in my sleep and now you're regretting what ya told me earlier," he said, with a big ol' grin.

"That's disgusting, but no," Addie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his male centered sense of humor, she supposed that being a female in man's Navy she should be used to it by now. "But you might regret saying it back to me."

Her face turned somber automatically making his contort. "There's something I need to tell you, Chris."

* * *

"Hawaii". The word played on his tongue as if it were some sort of exotic food, requiring exploration of the texture before he could swallow it. Hawaii was four thousand miles across the Pacific Ocean.

New Orleans was his home.

He rose to his full height, questioning if he had heard her correctly. In the scope of a couple hours, she'd told him that she loved him, crawled into bed with him where she then proceeded to show him just how much and then subsequently dropped a bomb, obliterating anything credible about the admission they had just declared to one another.

She was leaving? Again? So soon? But she had just come back into his life. Though he was well aware of how the military worked (service to your country first without input as to personal regard or family) it still stung.

"I am a LT Commander technically filling a billet designed for a Lieutenant, they want it properly filled." as if he needed a rational answer from her.

"When?"

"I have to report on June 17th" She swallowed praying he wouldn't hate her for her slight deceit. She'd only known a couple of weeks and in the grand scheme of their relationship two weeks, made little difference in the overall outcome. It wasn't like she could have prevented herself from falling in love with Chris, nor he with her. That had taken place months ago.

Three months. Chris blew out a heavy sigh. He almost wished that she had announced she was pregnant. As difficult as an unplanned pregnancy would be at least that was something they could have worked on together with or without regard to marriage.

But this.

He supposed he'd always known this would come about someday, he just didn't think it would occur quite this soon.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen," Addie's voice shook as she spoke, she wasn't a crier, it just wasn't a part of her emotional make-up, but there was always something about Chris that threw everything about her into a tailspin the thought of hurting him, made tears form at the drop of a hat. She supposed it was her way of expressing just how much she really loved him.

"It's not yer fault." he shrugged, trying to avoid the strangled sound that had just erupted from the back of his throat. He wanted to say more, offer her some uplifting words of comfort, but the vice that was currently crushing his chest prevented that.

Reaching for her, he pulled her into his chest, stroking the ringlets of her fine dark curls, "We'll think of somethin'"

"You could come with me," she whispered, lifting her big brown eyes to him. She already knew his answer. A Southern boy in the middle of a small Island, he'd stick out like a sore thumb, even if he could manage a transfer with NCIS, the situation just wasn't plausible.

"And you could resign." He quipped giving her a small doubtful grin.

Resign her commission after 13 years of service and do what? She was past the age limit to apply with NOPD and even though she was more than qualified to work for NCIS it wasn't realistic that she could just slide into the position even if Pride did have room in his budget. There were other things to consider.

She had invested way too much time to leave the service now.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other?" Break it off sooner than later. She watched his eyes widened, reflecting a hint of fear and confusion.

"Is that what ya want?" The thought was unrealistic. Chris seriously doubted that three months was going to make any difference. Either way, the situation ended in heartbreak.

"No," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Chris placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her softly, "Well ok then, we have three months to do whatever ya want." He would make it the best 3 months of her life.

Addie's face twisted in half elation, half anguish. This was the part that would make her leaving so hard. Chris LaSalle was just too damn adorable and giving for his own good. Of course, he'd looked toward the optimistic side of things. Despite, being the son of an aggressive career driven and at times controlling oil man, he didn't have a negative bone in his body. At least none that Addie could see. Reaching up, she cupped the side of his face, trying to smile. No matter how this ended, she was a lucky woman.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii? Chris, it's beautiful." This would be her two second tour so she already knew what a romantic place it was to share with someone you loved.

"My father used tuh own a time share on Kauai. We spent quite a bit of our summers there until the oil business took a hit and he had to sell it," he replied steering her inside.

"You're right, it can be a very beautiful place." He closed the patio doors and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders so that her back was pressed flesh with his torso.

"But so is New Orleans," He had three months to convince her to stay. Gently, he swept her hair, aside, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. "And there's never a dull moment, ya can entertain yerself year round with very little effort, as opposed to gettin' Island fever." Though, he'd never experienced anything like that, he'd heard stories from other sailors, who had done time on the "rock" as it had been dubbed throughout a certain class in the military community.

"It also has the highest murder rate in the country," Addie turned into him, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Keeps me busy," he quipped, his eyes going wide in the type playful manner that she had grown to love. If he had too, he could keep the argument to favor his beloved city going all night, hell, the entire three months in the hopes it would eventually wear her down. In the same token, he knew that Addie would do the same to him. There seemed to be no amicable solution at this point, all roads leading to an eventual break-up.

Hawaii was just too far and the travel expense too great to consider a long distance relationship. Addie gave him a small smile, before pressing her forehead to his as he gently kneading the muscles in her neck, "I'm going to miss you, Chris."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Watkins."

 **A/N 2: One more chapter to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, here we are at the concluding chapter of this little tale. I want to thank those who stepped out on a limb to indulge me in this little fairytale. I know that for some of you, this isn't your ship and I appreciate that you took the time to support my little dream of Laddie. I do hope that at some point, the writer's will bring Felicia Terrell back to the show as Addie. Even if it's just for one episode. The fact that her character was active duty working with NCIS is much more realistic than what the three shows portray, in fact there is usually always an active duty member working within the ranks of NCIS (Hence the N stands for Navy not strictly Civilian Agents). So why wouldn't' at least one of three the television series use active duty personnel too?**

 **And a little romantic/banter between LaSalle and Addie again. Well that would just be bonus for people like me. If we can't have Cherri on screen I'd take Addie back in a heartbeat!**

Over the last month and half, Addie stopped sleeping over as much, gradually trying putting the distance between them. She thought it was better that way. But Chris would beg to differ. He wanted to keep seeing her right up to the point where she boarded the plane.

She also argued that it wasn't fair to continue in a relationship that was doomed to fail. If they stayed together the distance and lack of physically being able to see or touch each other would eventually make their love fade which if she was honest was probably the kindest way to go about it.

Addie didn't know how to tell him that due to her impending transfer things had changed. The comfort and the easiness that she had shared with him began to dissipate replaced by the heartache of knowing that their time together was on a clock, a timer that was constantly counting down much faster than either of them could imagine.

Wasn't time supposed to fly when you are having fun?

Not when you were slowly sinking in misery.

But she and Chris were adults and agreed that neither of them were ready to give up their career to follow the other. So it was settled then. This should be simple.

Right?

She should have never used the "L" word, never let that little phrase slip past her lips. Yes, that must be the reason they were both having such a hard time letting one another go.

The only trouble was they both meant it. But apparently not so much that either of them was willing to resign.

"That's the last of the boxes, Ma'am. Sign here." Addie looked at the man from the moving company and suddenly realized her apartment was empty, everything packed away in preparation her for new life across the Pacific.

In less than 24 hours she would be gone.

Chris waited outside until the movers were gone and poked his head in. "Ya ready?"

"Just about," Addie took one last look around. Everything seemed so bare now as if she had never lived there. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"Me too," Chris quipped, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I'm gunna miss the couch, the dinin' room table, the kitchen floor, the patio and the bedroom."

"You forgot the shower, you really loved my shower," Addie teased into his awaiting lips.

"Not as much as I love you," he watched her eyes begin to tear up and cupped her face, anchoring her into a long, slow kiss as if he could somehow absorb her pain into his own.

"Do you have to make everything so difficult," she quipped, tears in her eyes when they parted.

His eyes widened a bit, "You'd rather me tell you as soon as ya walk out the door, I'm going to start datin' other women? Cause, I can if that's what ya want?"

"You can do whatever you want LaSalle. I just don't want to hear about it." She was trying to be tough, the sailor, he'd always known her to be.

Of course she didn't want him to date other women. But she eventually she knew the time would come when he would. She couldn't ask him to wait.

He dropped his hands to her hips and stared deep into her chestnut colored irises. "Whatever I want huh?" He wet his lips in nervous anticipation. This was really hard. There was part of him that wanted to play the part of the hopeless romantic and entice to her stay by putting a ring on her finger. In fact he'd given it some serious consideration. But in the end, rational thought had won out.

Marriage wouldn't fix the issue.

"I gotta proposition for ya. What do you say, that we re-examine all of this in six months and if we still feel the same way about one another, well then…

His voice went a little hoarse as she looked at him with big round, searching eyes. Was he saying that'd he'd really leave NOLA? Give up the city and the friends he loved?

"Maybe I'll come visit ya at Christmas and we can pick up where we left off."

She wound her arms around his neck. Six months was a long time, but the sheer idea that he was actually considering the idea made her want to cry. He was actually giving her something to hold on to. Addie clung to him for several long minutes until the need to seal the deal with a devouring kiss, became an urgent need.

Breaking a part, she palmed the side of his face, letting out a conflicted sigh.

"What?" His brow furrowed.

"I know you." She said, pressing her forehead, against his. "You're an insatiable flirt." Who was she kidding, he'd never last six months. He probably couldn't make it a week.

"Now that ain't fair." They'd been dating nearly half a year which was longer than he'd been with Savannah. It wasn't as if he planned on fallin' off the wagon and was going back to sleepin' with everything female in a pair of good look'n jeans.

"Have I even looked at another woman since we've been together?" he challenged, watching her grin grow impish. Obviously, it was easier for her to keep up with the banter than to let things go serious.

"All right, LaSalle. I'll give you that one," She smiled at him admiringly before suggesting they go somewhere a little less empty.

* * *

Early the next morning, Addie did the most cowardice thing a woman who claimed to be in love with a man could do.

She left him while he was still sleeping.

For nearly an hour, she sat on the edge of the bed with long streams of silent tears flowing from her eyes. How Chris had not managed to wake up from her occasional hiccupping she didn't know.

It was fate she supposed and as with most cowards, she left him a note along with a simple package; a parting gift.

It was better this way, it was really was she thought signing her name. She'd debated about including a small black and white grainy looking picture of what she hoped would seal their future, but then decided it was better not to try and lure him back to her that way.

Three days ago, at her check out physical the command doctor had informed her, she was pregnant. So, she was leaving with a piece of him growing inside of her and she was leaving him with a stupid video, a DVD that represented their initial missed opportunity.

But if Chris wanted to come back to her in six months, then it truly needed to be his decision and if not, she would somehow learn to deal with the fall out.

She would not try to trap him. Wrong or right, things would turn out the way they were supposed to or at least that's what she preferred to believe.

* * *

Dwayne Pride looked down at the DVD case sitting on his bar. "It's a Wonderful Life?"

"Addie gave it to me before she left," Chris answered before taking a long pull from his beer.

Pride was pretty sure the movie must have some sort of symbolic meaning for the star crossed lovers but didn't want to ask. "So, I take it she got off ok?"

"Yup," Chris took another long pull. As far as he knew she had left on the early morning flight. There had been no last minute romantic show of him rushing through the airport in effort to get a proper good-bye. He'd simply chosen to honor her wishes.

Waking up to find an ol' fashioned Dear John letter had been quite the shock. Well, it hadn't really been that kind of letter, as much as I need to do it this way. But he understood. Addie wasn't the type to be selfish; she didn't want to hold him back.

"So ya gonna watch it?" Pride asked, pulling his young friend from his morose thoughts.

"Someday, I suppose, but rght now, I think I'll have another beer."

Pride reached into the cooler and pulled out a cold bottle of Shiner Bock. "Not going off the deep end this time. Promise?"

"I promise, King." Chris shook his head with a grin. Addie hadn't died tragically like Savannah leaving him knotted up with guilt. The good Commander was still very much alive and kicking in what might as well be the other side of the world. Not that it mattered really. Addie had her purpose in his life and now that purpose was over.

She was his healing rebound and as she had put it so eloquently a few months back, his fuck buddy.

Ok, so that wasn't true. She was more than that, a lover whom through different paths in life had chosen to separate. He'd fallen for her, and she'd fallen for him.

It'd been good, but now it was…

Over?

"So you wanna help me close it down tonight?" Pride asked, he was about to open a set and need Chris to tend to the bar.

"I reckon, I could do that. "Chris grinned as a pretty blonde accidently brushed up against him, in effort to ask for a new beverage.

Yes, sir, it looked like it was a wonderful life in deed he quipped inwardly turning on the LaSalle charm.

* * *

It was after two a.m. when he finally raked his Henley over his head and decided to call it a night, padding into the bedroom, thankfully alone. Fending off the blonde hadn't been much of a problem and he'd let her down easy to boot. The flirting had been fun however.

He'd had a good time with Pride tonight but now it was time to hit the sack, he thought as he went traipsing into the bathroom and flipped on a dying light.

He'd been meaning to get that fixed and would replace it as soon as the dang thing finally went out, but now all he wanted was to brush his teeth, and take a hot shower to get the smoke smell off of him before climbing into bed.

His hand moved for his tattered bristled brush and stopped along with his heart. There beside his blue toothbrush was Addie's purple one. Obviously, she'd left it behind. He hadn't noticed it this morning, but then again he hadn't been looking for it.

Had it been there and he'd been too upset by her _'love 'em and leave 'em'_ letter to notice it?

Yes, that was probably it, dismissing any other thoughts before brushing his teeth and pulling back the shower curtain that overlapped the clawfoot tub.

For several minutes, he stood with one arm pressed up against the shower wall, letting the warm spray wash away the emotions from the day. Saying goodbye or not saying goodbye was harder than he thought but he would get through it. The only down fall, now he wouldn't be able to sleep.

After toweling off, he pulled on a pair of blue checkered sleep pants and reluctantly made his way to into the living room, placing the DVD Addie had given him into Blue Ray. So what if it was June and he watching was a Christmas movie?

It was nearly three in the morning. Who else was going to know?

He wriggled around bit on the couch trying to find a comfortable position as the black and white classic began to play. Stretching out his long legs to the coffee table, he reached for his University of Alabama throw and covered up with it pulling it up to his chest.

Damn it, all to the hell. It was covered with Addie's scent. But he had just washed it? Evidently, the scent had lingered. Tossing it aside, he decided upon crossing his arms over chest, muscles all locked up tight until he felt a delicate touch land upon his shoulder, making him start.

He jumped nearly three feet! As a trained Law Enforcement Officer he should have been embarrassed about that but the sight her standing behind his couch looking down at him made his heart turn over.

She was back?

How was she back?

Why was she back?

A dozen scenarios ran through his mind as he picked up the remote and put the dvd on pause before rising to his feet with only the couch standing in between them.

"What'd the heck's going on?"

Addie lowered her eyes. Didn't he know? Well obviously, he couldn't know about the baby, but the fact that she had come back. It was all for him.

"I got to L.A. and I decided-" She wasn't sure if it was the surge of raging hormones that had taken over her body but now that she was pregnant, she couldn't bare the idea of having to leave behind a child to deploy for several months at a time. Other women did it, and she applauded them for their courage. But deep down, it wasn't for her.

The opportunity for a family and a wonderful husband/partner was staring her right in the face. How could she just let all of that love go?

"I'm going to resign, Chris."

LaSalle averted his eyes and then rubbed his chin. "Ya sure about this? Because for the last 3 months, you've been saying-"

"That, I love you," she finished, watching him sport a big ol' grin.

Addie yelped as he reached for her, pulling her over the top of the couch into his arms. She would tell him about the little seed they had planted in the morning, along with the name she had formulating in the back of her mind.

Addison King LaSalle. Addison for her father and King for his. She wasn't sure why she had already decided their unborn child was going to be a handsome boy with Chris' pretty blue eyes, it was just a feeling but just in case she had a girl's name picked out too.

Boy or girl however, either way it was looking like it was going to be a wonderful life.

 **A/N: Cliché, I know but the story ends happily.**


End file.
